Danmaku-OverLord's Death Battles!
by Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: While I can see how much research Wiz and Boomstick did on their own Death Battles and how great the Battles were like, there are some of them that aren't always right or have a mistake or even overlook some important facts, which is why I'll release my own versions of famous, and infamous, characters fighting each other to the DEATH! Wish me luck! Accepting Requests!
**E/O's Death Battles!**

 **Cross/X-Over:** Death Battle And Many Other Series.

 **Synopsis/Plot: _While I can see how much research Wiz and Boomstick did on their own Death Battles and how great the Battles were like, there are some of them that aren't always right or have a mistake or even overlook some important facts, which is why I'll release my own versions of famous, and infamous, characters fighting each other to the DEATH! Wish me luck!^^_**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Death Battle Belongs To Screw Attack. The Other Series Belongs To Their Respective Owner(S)/Creator(S)._

 **Prologue/Episode 0: Rules And Requests!**

E/O: Hello there, I'm Element-OverLord, or E/O for short, and as you read above, I'll be doing my very own Death Battles. But to make sure that they are fair, here are the rules that will be followed here:

 **1\. The warriors can only know of each other if they do know each other in canon in both** _ **official**_ **universes** (as seen with Leonardo strategizing in his match against his brothers). Otherwise, they cannot know each other's movesets. Even if they do know of each other in canon, no one is allowed to prepare for the fight (e.g. Batman and Spider-Man had to use their default weapons instead of using weapons designed to exploit each other's weaknesses, like Spider-Man's weakness to pesticides or Ganon's weakness to holy/light-based weaponry).

-The script for the dialogue has been known to ignore this rule, with characters calling each other by name (Lex & Iron Man) and/or referencing their internet rivalry (Sonic & Mario or Deadpool & Deathstroke), but can't know each other's physical traits.

-To prevent fighters from exploiting weaknesses of others for a cheap victory (in Darth Vader's case, though Doctor Doom did use electricity against him, he managed to use the force to save himself), a character's weaknesses normally only come into play if the enemy can find a way to detect a weakness (like how Superman and Terminator had x-ray vision) or if there is a specific reason why it cannot be exploited (such as Goku being too honorable to use Kryptonite on Superman). Other than that, if a combatant survives a match long enough, they may discover a way to counter the fighting style of their opponent (like Black Orchid figuring out how to counter Ivy's snake-sword, Tai attacking Red so that Charizard would not know how to fight WarGreymon, or Spider-Man knowing that Batman had explosive batarangs).

 **2\. A battle has to end with the loser dying** (though not necessarily at the hands of the winner, as shown when Dan Hibiki accidentally ingested one of Hercule Satan's capsules), or at least "dead" as far as physical forms are concerned (Starscream and Mega Man having their physical bodies blown to pieces but still being technically "alive" otherwise, or gods and similar characters left with no working mortal avatar to continue fighting with).

 **3\. Pacifist warriors will not have their peaceful nature interrupt the fight, and both combatants will have any personality restraints from killing removed** (such as Spider-Man and Batman fighting each other to the death when they would not do so otherwise). However, if their traditional arsenal uses nonlethal weapons, they cannot change it (e.g. Batman). They can only use lethal weapons if they have them as part of their regular arsenal.

 **4\. All other traits will be represented with accuracy based on the warrior's canon universes** (as stated with Goku.  Expanded universes, like _GT_ , are only allowed to be mentioned if they do not conflict with the original canon, like the _Dragon Ball_ manga). **_All_** **consistent and canon sources available during the time of the episode's release will be examined by the hosts** (for example, the old Star Wars Expanded Universe was accounted for Luke Skywalker because the Luke vs. Harry Potter fight was produced about three years before Disney declared the original EU to be Alternate Continuity, and it was still accounted for the Samus vs. Boba Fett Remastered fight one year after said declaration because it was produced 10 months before the release of _The Force Awakens_ , which completely overwrites the post- _Return of the Jedi_ timeline in which Boba Fett got a greater number of appearancesnote In the original EU, Boba managed to get out of the sarlacc pit and live another day; in the Disney canon, he had not appeared in any story set after his battle in _Return Of The Jedi_ when the episode was produced.). Characters with multiple incarnations, such as Link, Spider-Man, Deadpool, and Godzilla, will be  composites combining the best aspects of their various incarnations, unless said incarnation is drastically different from other incarnations. If a specific incarnation of a character is chosen, the canon used will most likely be the most popular depiction (e.g. G1 Starscream, G4 Rainbow Dash, and post-Crisis Superman and Batman). The research will avoid biases.

-If one warrior is allowed abilities from a non-canon source, the other warrior must be allowed to use their own non-canon sources as well.

-Also, if a certain depiction of the warrior has them ridiculously overpowered or inconsistent (like Shao Khan turning into a hydra in the live-action films), or powers that would be difficult to examine logically, (e.g. pre-1986 Superman could destroy entire solar systems WITH A SNEEZE and could both "super-weave" and "super-shapeshift") then it will not be used.

-Not every weapon owned by the warriors in every canon will be used. Instead, only the ones they are commonly using (as seen with Rogue or Batman) or their best or most iconic weapons (e.g. Link and Cloud were equipped with their best armor and magic, Raiden used the Murasama he gained at the end of _Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance_ rather than the weaker HF Blade he used for most of the game) will be used.

-If a warrior originated from foreign media, the American dub will not be used if it contradicts the original source in any way (i.e. Goku's abilities used the Japanese canon, not the English dubs and mistranslations — which, for sake of example, slowed down his Instant Transmission).

-A piece of media that claims to be canon but clearly isn't will be avoided. For instance, the 1998 Godzilla film is not used to measure Godzilla's abilities because, as was shown in _Godzilla Final Wars_ , the monster Zilla is clearly not Godzilla. Also alternate forms of media might be avoided, like Shao Khan's film depiction (where he can transform into a hydra).

-Because the warriors are examined by their latest depiction, they cannot use abilities that they lost in their past (ie how Shukaku was removed from Gaara or how Kratos, Spawn and Raiden gave up their divine immortality.)

-Claims made by fans will only be considered canon if the official franchise or character from an official source recognizes it, as seen by Chuck Norris recognizing and acknowledging fan claims in his book "The Official Chuck Norris Fact Book: 101 of Chuck's Favorite Facts and Stories".note Although that episode is a bad example

 **5\. To get as many common abilities as possible,** **the warrior will be shown at their latest depictions or their oldest age as an active warrior.** Examples include Harry Potter is depicted as he is at the end of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ when he learned all his skills, not while he was a young kid in _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ where he only knew minor spells. Or Goku knowing Super Saiyan 4 and being 53 years old, which is his age in _DBGT_. However, "future canon" will be avoided if it unbalances the fight as some characters will gain more power - like Superman in the future in _DC One Million_ \- while some characters will grow old and weak - like Batman in _The Dark Knight Returns_. In the case of 2D end battles, a character's depiction in the end fight is limited by what sprites are available for them, such as Harry Potter and Toph having their appearances as children despite using abilities and weapons obtained as adults, and Nightmare appearing in his _SoulCalibur IV_ form.

 **6\. Summoning other combatants is not allowed unless it fits the theme of the matchup** (like how Eggman and Wily fought with their robotic armies, Solid Snake and Sam Fisher having their mission support from Otacon and Grim, and Pokemon Trainer Red and Tai assisting Charizard and Greymon respectively). Unless the battle asks for multiple characters for each side, the combatants must fight alone, even if they are used to fighting with a partner (like how Pikachu wasn't allowed to have Ash command him).

-One exception is if the fighter uses a creature for an attack that can reasonably be replaced by a non-combatant projectile (like how Peach can summon a sheep that doesn't do anything but fly at the opponent and put them to sleep with contact, or the Goomba firing Mini-Goombas) or when the act would fall under using the environment to their advantage (like how Batman can summon bats from the surrounding area with his gadgets), but the fighter cannot be dependent on these creatures and, in cases of summoning as an attack, the creatures cannot act on their own (like how Link and Cloud were not allowed to use summons or fairies because the summons attack on their own once summoned and the fairies are sentient beings making a decision to help Link once he runs out of hearts).

-Another exception is a Doombot or fake clones, as seen with Wily and Dr. Doom. However this clone cannot fight alongside the original simultaneously as it would mean the opponent would be outnumbered.

-Another exception is if the other ally is, or can be used as, a living or sentient weapon or suit of armor, like Spawn's costume, Saba accompanying Tommy Oliver, Iron Man's Endo-sym armor, or Mega Man using Rush's Super Adapter form.

-Another exception can be if summoning is integral to the character as a primary method of combat in-universe. Case in point, Bayonetta is still given full access to her ability to summon Infernal Demons (such as Madama Butterfly and Gomorrah) as this is one of her trademark abilities in all of her games and even guest appearances in other franchises. Not allowing her to do so would be a major disadvantage to her as summoning is so integral to Bayonetta's fighting style that without it her powers and abilities would be severely limited in comparison to her opponent. During the time of summoning, however, the summoner may not engage in combat alongside the summoning to prevent an unfair advantage by having multiple combatants versus one. The summoner must remain passive until such time the summoning is destroyed, incapacitated, or has destroyed the enemy combatant.

 **7\. The terrain chosen in the fight will either be a terrain from the fighters' franchises (like Superman's Metropolis or Goku's mountainous terrain) or would be a location that both warriors are experienced in (like Batman and Spider-Man fighting at night in a city)**. The area itself however doesn't matter nor play any role in determining the outcome of the battle, and even the entire battle itself is just a visual representation of the researchers' conclusions. The environment only becomes important if a character's skills use it, like with Leonardo hiding in the shadows, Chun-Li/Mai wall-jumping, or Gaara/Toph using it as a primary means of combat.

-One exception to this rule is if a fighter has the ability (usually via teleportation) to change the environment into one specifically favorable to them, they'll be able to do so normally. This was seen when Scorpion transported Ryu into Netherealm, a place that greatly enhances Scorpion's own power while fatiguing his opponent, or when Ganon warped Bowser to a lava pit and attempted to drop him into it.

 **8\. The fight at the end of the episode is** ** _not_** **what determines the victor in battle**. It is nothing more than a fun little dramatization showcasing most if not all of the research displayed beforehand of the combatants in action. The winners are determined before the battle through quasi-scientific analysis of their abilities, and the character with the objectively better abilities will win.

E/O: Now, which Death Battle you want to see-I mean, read here?


End file.
